Apprendre à différencier
by RoseNoir10
Summary: Wes vient passer quelques jours chez Soul et Maka... SoMa. /!\ATTENTION/!\ lemon


-Aller Soul ! Dépêche toi! Cria Maka en tapant sur la porte de la chambre de son arme, ton frère va arriver d'une minute à l'autre...

Elle entendit un profond soupir venant de l'intérieur et un "pas cool" murmuré, puis après quelque second, la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer un Soul très irritable.

-T'es pire qu'une enfant attendant d'ouvrir un cadeau! Quand c'est moi qui revient de mission tu ne fais pas tout ce bazars... planche a pain...souffla Soul.

Comme il s'y attendais, il eut l'honneur de recevoir un livre en pleine tête par une Maka rouge de colère.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PLANCHE A PAIN ! hurla-t-elle et puis je n'ai jamais vue ton frère, alors que toi je te vois tous les jours ! J'ai l'espoir qu'il soit moins arrogant.

Soul allais répliquer quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement. Maka se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte rapidement et elle en eut le souffle coupé, pas d'avoir couru pour ouvrir mais, parce que la personne qui se tenait devant elle ressembler comme deux goûtes d'eau à Soul qui se trouvait désormais à ses côtés. Elle regarda Soul, puis Wes et ainsi de suite pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentie que l'on lui prenait la main, elle tourna la tête vers Wes pour le voir lui baiser la main doucement, même en ayant à peine sentie ses lèvres, Maka sentie le rouge lui montée au joues. Soul de son côté se renfrogna à la vue de ça en maudissant les excès de bonne manière.

-Enchanter, commença Wes avec sa voix mielleusement sexy, vous devez être Maka je suppose?

-Euh...O...oui, bégaya Maka a bout de souffle, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Soul m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Soul roula les yeux au plafond et ricana en entendant cela, il n'avait jamais parlé de Wes à Maka que une ou deux fois pour dire que c'était un abruti.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de mentir à ce sujet, rigola Wes en regardant Soul, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce que Soul a dû dire sur moi...

Il lâcha la main de Maka et se dirigeas vers Soul, ils se testèrent du regard et puis Wes ébouriffa, au plus grand malheur de Soul, ses cheveux. Soul se recula l'air renfrogner et alla dans le salon en fessant signe à Wes de le suivre.

Pendant ce temps la Maka referma la porte et rejoignit les garçons.

-Et voilà où tu dors, dit Soul avec un sourire en montrant le canapé.

-Quoi? S'écria Maka, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton frère dormir dans le canapé! Tu lui prêtes ta chambre.

-Pas cool...

-Non non non, Maka ne vous inquiétez pas je serais très bien ici, puis il regarda Soul malicieusement, je ne voudrais pas dormir dans un lit où je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur...

-Vous pouvez prendre ma chambre sinon, proposa Maka en rougissant.

Wes allais répondre quand il reçut un violent coup à la tête par Soul.

-Mais t'es pas bien? Demanda-t-il a Maka, tu laisserais ton lit au pire des pervers? Et toi! Dit-il en regardant Wes, Nan profite même pas!

Maka pris Soul par la manche et le tira un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Exigeas-t-elle en serrant les dents, Je t'avais pourtant dit...

Mais Soul n'écoutais plus, il regardait son frère qui s'était placé silencieusement derrière Maka et qui fessait toute sorte de chosesobsènes. Il sera les poings, mais il savait très bien qu'en frappant Wes, c'est lui qui se ferait réprimander par Maka. Alors, il choisit de partir et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Maka resta pantoise pendant un moment de l'attitude de son ami, quand elle se remit de ça, elle se tourna pour voir Wes qui la regardait bizarrement en souriant.

-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Maka, la rassura Wes, il a toujours été comme cela avec moi...

Pendant ce temps-là, Soul fulminais dans sa chambre...

"Elle peut être très intelligente, se dit-il, mais alors là! Elle n'a même pas compris ce qu'il fesait? Ca se voit pourtant au premier coup d'oeil qu'il la veut! De toute manière il veut toujours ce que je veux ou possède... OUI! JE possède MAKA ALBARN! Et je ne suis pas préteur..."

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien pour Maka, tout l'après-midi elle avait discuté avec Wes en sirotant du thé. Il l'aida même à faire la cuisine et a mettre la table... Soul ne l'avait jamais aidé en quoi que ce soit. Quand ce dernier dédaigna enfin sortir de sa chambre pour manger, il ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le repas, ce qui n'a pas empêché Maka et Wes de continuer a parlé.

Pendant tout le diner, Soul ne quitta pas du regard son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de le narguer avec sont sourire en coin. Quand il eut finit son assiette, il se leva et déposa son assiette dans l'évier et de retourner dans sa chambre. Maka jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Soul avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vision.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maka souhaita bonne nuit à Wes et alla se coucher, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse passer le pas de sa porte, Wes la saisit par les hanches et la tira vers lui en lui soufflant a l'oreille:

-Faites de beaux rêves princesse...

C'est toute étourdit que Maka enfila son pyjama et se coucha.

Maka se trouvais sur un des fauteuils de l'âme de Soul, habiller de sa robe noire, les cheveux lâchés et Soul. Soul qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle et qui se pencha sur elle pour lui soufflait un "tu es belle" qui la fit frémir. Il lécha ensuite un chemin de son lobe d'oreille jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il suça délicatement. Maka, gémissant de plaisir, le saisit pas les cheveux et le tira plus vers elle au point ou Soul se retrouva par terre entre ses jambes. Une des mains de Soul remonta lentement sa cuisse, pendant que l'autre effleura un des seins de Maka par-dessus sa robe, ce qui fit redoubler les halètements et gémissement de Maka. La respiration de Soul c'était considérablement accéléré. Maka sentie la main de Soul qui était sur sa cuisse atteindre la bordure de sa culotte et...

Et elle se réveilla, mais elle ne perdit aucune sensation, car dès son qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle retrouve la même tignasse blanche dans son cou qui lui grignotait la peau, pendant qu'une main était sur le bord de sa culotte et l'autre sur un de ses seins.

Elle respira plusieurs fois avant de pourvoir sortir un mot compréhensible.

-S...Sou...Soul...bégaya-t-elle.

Il arrêta soudain tous les gestes qu'il avait entrepris, il releva lentement la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Nan, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, moi c'est Wes...

Plusieurs choses se passèrent à ce moment, déjà Maka resta bloquer sur le visage de Weset c'est parce qu'elle était encore dans cet état, qu'elle ne remarqua pas la main qui était passée sous sa culotte et qui caressa sa féminité pendant que l'autre recommença à malaxé un de ses seins. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle hurla de plaisir, tout ce que Maka voulait, c'était qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas, même si elle aurait préférés que les mains qui la touchaient et les dents qui la croquaient appartienne à une autre personne...

"Oh mon dieu faite qu'il n'y ait pas de trace sur le lit" pensa-t-elle en sentent toutes les sensations que lui procurais les doigts de Wes. Elle sentait la chaleur se répandre et... La porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser voir un Soul rouge de colère et d'embarras.

-Nan mais, ses pas bientôt fini tout ce bruit! hurla-t-il.

Ce qui fit redescendre tout de suite ses ardeurs. Soul fixa Wes d'un regard meurtrier avant de pointer un doigt sur lui.

-Ne la touche pas avec t'es mains pleines de doigts dégoutant! Et descend de la tout de suite! explosa-t-il.

Maka n'avais jamais vu Soul dans un tel état, il avait l'air complètement dissous de l'intérieur et la colère, la tristesse dans ses yeux la fit culpabiliser.

Wes, pendant ce temps, enleva sa main de la culotte de Maka et se releva en lui souriant a pleine dents. Maka eu peur que Soul se jette sur Wes mais, il se contenta de serrer durement les poings. Quand Wes arriva à hauteur de Soul, il se pencha et lui chuchota:

-Je t'ai préparé le terrain, petit frère!

Et il partit.

Soul regarda toujours Maka intensément, avant de fermer la porte a clef, ce qui les plongèrent dans l'obscurité total. Maka se tordait les mains en entendant le frottement du jean de Soul qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et puis elle se retrouva écraser contre le matelas, les mains accrocher au-dessus de sa tête les jambes de Soul entre les siennes pour les garder ouverte.

-Tu pensait à quoi en coupant notre fantasme pour être avec Wes? Sifflat-il, tu pensais que j'allais te laisser aller avec lui alors que l'on n'avait même pas fini?

Maka réalisa alors que tous les rêves qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui lui donna comme effet de mouiller encore plus sa culotte. Soul lâcha ses mains, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, dans l'attente de ce qui allais se passer. Il se plaça exactement ou avait été Wes, c'est de famille, pensa-t-elle. Soul avait des mains plus calleuses que celles de Wes, mais elles chauffaient sa peau beaucoup plus.

-Ou t'a-t-il toucher? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Mes... Mes seins... souffla-t-elle.

Alors, Soul mis une de ses mains sur un des seins de Maka, Mais a l'opposé de Wes qui était très délicat, Soul pressa et malaxa son sein comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptais. Ce qui fit que Maka fut encore plus douloureuse dans la région inférieure et lui fit poussait un gémissement rauque.

-Ici aussi il t'a toucher? Nan? Demanda Soul en passant son autre main dans sa culotte.

Mais il n'attendit pas, il passa directement un doigt dans l'intérieur serré de Maka qui poussa ses hanches vers sa main pour plus de sensations tout en poussant de plus en plus de gémissement.

-SOOOOUUUUUL! Hurla-t-elle de plaisir. Si... Tu oses... T'arrêter... Je... Te... Tue!

-Il n'y a aucun risque que je m'arrête, rigola-t-il contre son cou, même si tu me le demande je ne m'arrêterais pas...

La main sur son sein, Soul qui lui baisait le cou et maintenant ses deux doigts, la fit venir en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Soul l'embrassa pour la première fois avec tant de besoin, d'agressivité, de passion et... d'amour? Elle lui agrippa le cou et les cheveux pour l'attirer plus vers elle.

Soul en profita pour défaire son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion. Il dépouilla également Maka de son pyjama et de sa culotte.

Soul suçais son cou tranquillement avant de renter en Maka. C'était chaud, chaud et étroit, mais il s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il ne puisse pas arrêter sa progression . Maka de son côté ressentie une légère douleur avant qu'elle disparaisse avec les assauts lent et doux de Soul. Avec ses mains calleuses qui caressaient tout son corps, sa bouche qui la marquait en signe d'appartenance corps et âme à lui et son bassin qui fessait de long va et viens, elle crut venir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée après avoir à peine commençais.

Ils se sentaient complet, enfin.

Ce fut alors un mélange de souffle, de caresses, de baisers, de salive, de mots tendres.

Et puis tout s'accéléra. Soul alla de plus en plus vite, il sentait l'humidité de Maka tomber sur le lit, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu non plus à ce rythme-là. Il posa sa main sur sa féminité et la massa avec force tandis que sa bouche pris un de ses mamelons et le mordilla durement. Maka criai de plaisir, elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de Soul et senti bientôt perler le sang. Elle se rattrapa alors sur ses fesses muscler on l'appuyant vers elle encore plus durement.

C'est au moment ou ils allaient atteindre leur apogée, que Soul entendit toquer à la porte de la chambre, Maka ne le remarqua pas, trop pris dans son plaisir personnel.

-Hey, Soul? demanda Wes derrière la porte, tu n'aurais pas de boules quies? Je voudrais bien dormir!

Soul grogna, pas dû à la phrase complètement hypocrite de Wes mais, du plaisir qu'il ressentit quand Maka bascula en rythme son bassin avec lui. Quand il reprit enfin plus ou moins ses esprits, il put répondre à son frère:

-Dans mon tiroir de chambre abruti! Cria Soul.

Cela ne dérangea pas Maka, qui ne fessait toujours pas attention à son environnement.

Quand se replongea complètement dans le moment, il fit venir Maka en la mordant à l'épaule. Il trouva ensuite sa libération quand elle lécha son cou.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux haletant, en sueur et entièrement en coller entre eux, les membres emmêler. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en se caressant mutuellement les joues. Après un dernier baiser passionner mais, lent, Soul ce blotti dans le cou de Maka.

-A moi, haleta-t-il, tu es à moi.


End file.
